


Gone

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Accusations, Angst, Arguments, F/M, Gore, M/M, Mourning, Other, Protective Arthur, Protective Hosea, Sacrifice, Voilence, fight, you die lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: During a fight with the O'Driscolls, you sacrifice yourself to save Micah, dying on impact. Micah has to deal with the guilt and the camp pointing the blame at him.Gender-neutral reader!
Relationships: Micah Bell/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> done for a request on tumblr. I've not written Hosea before so that's why he's only got like 5 lines lol 
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter are @MALLR4TS

It all happened so fast. Within a heartbeat, a blink of an eye, a short and quick breath. The bullet tore through you and everything went black, like the lights were suddenly flicked off. Micah saw your body hit the ground and in that moment, he knew that you were gone. 

You'd seen an enemy appear from behind, aiming for Micah and firing their gun. As you shot them back, you rode behind Micah, blocking the bullet with your own body. Your corpse slumped off your horse, lifeless by the time it hit the dirt. 

Your passing made his blood boil. He felt sick, ready to vomit at any moment. He was quick to kill the remaining enemies, shouting as he did so, screaming and cursing them for ending you. Micah practically jumped off Baylock, quickly holstering his guns as he scurried over to you. 

"No... No, darlin', c'mon," Micah muttered as he rolled your body over. He jumped to his feet in shock when he confirmed that you were gone. Micah screamed, stomping around, kicking the enemy's bodies as he tried to walk his anger off. He couldn't burn it off, no matter how many times he kicked them, no matter how many extra bullets he shot into their corpses. It wasn't going to bring you back. 

Tears were streaming down his already puffy eyes as he went back over to you, sitting on his knees as he cradled you in his arms, sobbing into you. "Please..." he muttered over and over, asking whatever superior power that's in the sky to bring you back. "You shouldn't have done that, sweetheart," he tells you, his hands kneading the fabric of your shirt, clinging onto you.

Micah's list of priorities now shuffled back down to three - Baylock, his guns, and himself. He had always held you at his highest, still in shock that an angel like you was so sweet on a devil like him.

Through his tears, he could see the ring on your finger. He was so close to making you his, just days away from saying that wholesome "I do" line. He once swore that he'd never get soft on anybody, that all he needed was himself, but you turned him into mush when you first met. 

Micah continued sobbing into you, the voice in the back of his head screaming at him to get a move on. He needed to get out of there fast. This commotion happened far too close to town and the law was definitely on the way. Micah, with tears still flooding from his eyes, picked up your body, managing to mount Baylock with you in his arms. He holds onto you like a mother holds their baby, cradling you against him as he rode away, your horse following him. 

By the time evening arrived, Micah had picked out a nice spot for you to lay. He felt sick as he dug your grave, shivering at the thought of your corpse lying a few meters away. Before he laid you into the ground, he took your wedding ring that he had stowed in his saddlebags, so eager for that day to come. The pair were one of the few things he had ever paid for. His heart ached as he placed the ring on your finger, just above your engagement ring that he couldn't bear to remove.

Micah laid you to rest, deciding he would pick out a nice headstone for you when he came to visit you next. He was shaking, wanting to vomit but nothing would come up. His beard had been washed many times over from the tears that wouldn't stop streaming from his eyes, the taste of salt fresh on his lips.

Micah took his bedroll from Baylock, lying it beside your grave as he laid next to you, wallowing in despair as he tried to come to terms with the fact that you were gone. 

Why did you sacrifice yourself for him? Micah asks the question over and over. He'd been raised to know how cruel and cynical this world was, but to have this happen to him made him shake. He lay beside you for hours, thinking, beating himself up for being the cause of your death. He wasn't, but he felt certain he was, despite knowing that this is what you wanted. He thought of every split second where he could have saved you, or just not taken you with him in the first place. If only he saw that enemy approaching, then you'd be here right now.

You'd been riding with Micah for so long. You knew the risk of your chosen lifestyle, you knew that you'd die from a bullet one day, but neither of you expected that day to come so soon. Especially not with your wedding around the corner. 

He eventually cries himself to sleep, his body practically passing out from exhaustion. Micah's drained. His heart is empty and shattered. He spends the next day beside you, eventually forcing himself up and deciding to return to camp in the evening. 

Micah takes his time returning to camp, his stomach rumbling but he doesn't have the energy nor appetite to eat. He looks worn down, his eyes are heavy and empty, and he barely has the energy to stand or ride. 

Micah arrives, your horse and their empty saddle following behind. It's normal to have members trail in and out of camp, but everybody's attention is drawn to your empty horse. That sight was definitely not normal. 

Arthur's quick to his feet, storming through the camp. "Where's (Y/N)?" Arthur asks as he approaches Micah. Micah avoids looking at him as he dismounts, trying to walk away. 

"They're gone," Micah bluntly tells him, head down as he walks. Arthur grabs him by the scruff of his shirt.

"You mean they've been killed?" Arthur grits his teeth. Micah swats Arthur's hand away, attempting to walk away again but Arthur's right on his tail.

"Yes. That's what gone means," Micah tells him. 

"What'd you do, Micah?" Arthur asks. 

"I didn't do anything." 

"Of course you fucking didn't. That why they're dead!" 

Micah stops, snapping his head around at that remark. He see's red, his blood reaching boiling point. 

"Don't you talk to me like that, Morgan. You don't know the circumstances," Micah tells him, trying to push him away. 

"Well, I know you fucked up and got 'em killed, and that's enough for me," Arthur shakes his head as he squares up to Micah, the two of them ready to scrap. 

"You have no idea on what you're talking about. You weren't there. It ain't my fault, Morgan," Micah spits back. All he wants is some time alone but there's no way he's getting that soon. 

"This is your fucking fault! Dutch is gonna have your head when he hears about this," Arthur spat at him, the sound of his voice echoing for miles. Micah pushes him away. Arthur's about to swing for him until the camp's grandpa gets involved, trying to break this commotion up.

"Enough!" Hosea says as he approaches, his hands resting on both of their chests as he pushes them away from each other. "The two of you, stop this foolishness. Arguments won't bring our dear (Y/N) back." 

Hosea ensure's there a few meter distance from the two of them, physically dragging them away from each other. The two of them are still alert, staring each other down like two bucks waiting to smash their antlers. 

"Mister Bell, how did this happen?" Hosea asks.

"They were shot when we bumped into a couple of our friends, the O'Driscolls," Micah tells him, his eyes still on Arthur. Hosea notices this and moves so he's blocking Arthur from Micah's line of sight, drawing Micah's attention to him. 

"And the body?" 

"Buried." 

"And why couldn't you save them?" Hosea asks with a tint of frustration to his voice. Micah rolls his eyes, raising his arms out, sighing. 

"Because they jumped in the way to save me," he states. Arthur and Hosea take a step back, shaking at the idea that you had sacrificed yourself for this man. "I don't understand why I'm being attacked here, I did what I could, now leave me be, would ya?" Micah turns heel and starts walking away. 

"It should have been you!" Arthur shouts at him. Micah mutters 'I know' under his breath as leaves the camp. 

This time, he manages to get away. Arthur goes to follow him but Hosea is quick to stop him, telling Arthur to give him some time alone. 

"Hosea," Arthur says. 

"I know, Arthur. We'll let Dutch handle this," Hosea tells him, placing his arm on Arthurs back as he urges the larger man to walk back to camp with him. 

Micah storms out of the camp, finding a spot in the forest to wallow for a while. He leans against a tree, letting out a deep sigh as he allows himself to start crying again. His body feels exhausted, begging for rest from all this mourning. 

Micah spends hours by himself, thinking, crying, aching to have you back. He reaches into his pocket, taking out his wedding ring. Micah places the ring on his finger, staring at it. His thumb rubs over it, twiddling the gold ring as he gets used to the feeling of it. Being a married man was never on his list of life goals, but he classes himself as one now. 

He vows to keep this ring on for as long as he lives, he'll take it to the grave with him too, hopefully finding you in another life.


End file.
